mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Followed by 100 zeroes/Archive 13
---- RfA I delete all advertisement of my RfA.-- 01:49, 17 June 2009 (UTC) stats template I make this template for all users in this wiki that normally want to put their stats and they can change the look of the template color of the text put their stats. -- 13:36, 17 June 2009 (UTC) This looks pretty neat! yeah i put this on my page, but i used the city skin instead of bionicle so it would match my infobox I originally made for Mack.-- 01:04, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Help Hey i would like you to review my page again thank you i have added an official link now.-- 23:53, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Question I have a question, should I re-advertise my store or should i just edit a pending instead of a rejected. because k-9990 did this.-- 02:50, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Also I am a bit new with this. Pipes Unblock me if you want pipes. Also, start to click. :Unblocked. I think I have already paid the clicks. If you aren't sure, then tell me how much I forgot. 21:26, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Forum:Start and Stop So how do you make that gibberish in PHP? :Sorry, I'm not on my laptop with the script at the moment. Once I've got a chance on my Linux machine, I'll dig it out. (I have to admit, it's irresistible to relive my childhood by clicking on the Refresh button and trying to say the gibberish as fast as possible. ;) 21:26, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Online Hello, just wondering if there is a script to tell other users if you are online. That would be handy with my store..... Thanks 23:03, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :Nope, that would involve modifying the basic MediaWiki code, and that's a bit beyond my lowly level of administrator. 01:04, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, but I thought that you had something like that on your page... 03:15, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Check it out My store is ready for approval we now have a record of our customers.-- 19:29, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Info : German77 bought a turtle :samdo994 bought a nebular crystal :Nastajia12 bought a spark plug :drone7133 bought a apple :Rondio bought clicks for his bee battle module. : If you don't believe me than you may ask them all about the trades.-- 23:40, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::Mind directing me to the records? 23:43, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :That's going to be hard but there is record of some if you look in my market you will see german77 said thanks for the turtle on my market page. plus he also established this trade in his talk archives :Drone7133 siad right on my market page for an apple which i gave him. :for samdo994's trade just look in his talk. :Nastajia12 noted thanks for the loose sparks on my market. :Rondio made this trade on his talk page.-- 23:51, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Don't worry about it My store has been approved.-- 00:58, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Membership Please post on talk before date given above. 00:19, 22 June 2009 (UTC) file Just I have in my mind if the question if you can rename files.-- 04:47, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure if this feature is available for non-admins, but I see a "Move" link at the top of all image pages. Think of the UNIX "mv" command, which is also used for renaming. 19:52, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ok.-- 21:23, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Thats available to every one. I have it. 23:37, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :It's a recently introduced feature, so I never knew that... ;) 23:46, 22 June 2009 (UTC) I don't have that in files.-- 23:47, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :Move... Was recently introduced? It's been there, at least on normal pages, since I was active. =P -- 00:14, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Membership Expires Soon :Please enter your membership coupon on the Deep Sea Danger Zone talkbefore tomorrow when expires. And i think i know why im not a admin. I love ONIONS. 23:36, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::No wonder something feels counterintuitive about the Brick Stop Whole Sale Supermarket...the navigation system is absolutely atrocious, no offense. Please direct me to the Deep Sea Thingamabob. 23:44, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :::Errm. The Deep Sea Danger Zone is the Brick Stop Whole Sale Supermarket. Shop got renamed. 23:47, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Service :Hi, just wondering why you deleted the service award template. It was a project that shop owners were working on, and was not intended to be 'Userfied'. 23:51, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::You need to show a admin a template and they will say if its good and you can put it up. So u need to ask them to make a template. 23:53, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :::FB100Z often jumps the gun by deleting these things - and doesn't think to Userfy them himself. help!! My computer is not working now all images background templates are not working and I cant work like that. Do you have any tip to fix it.-- 03:42, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :There has just been a major problem with the Wikia Servers. One of the back end servers went off line, and has been fixed. However, some images and settings have been messed up. 03:45, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::Any way here is a short image of who it looks for me File:Error.jpg.-- 04:40, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :::That sometimes happens to me too - it's a server problem. Just cache refresh and it should be fine. (Ctrl+F5) ::::OK.-- 16:47, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Lego LEGO Hi, I am currently working on changing all of the words 'Lego' on this wiki to 'LEGO'. About half of the word 'lego' on this wiki are spelt 'Lego' and the other half 'LEGO'. Considering on MLN it is 'LEGO', I will change all to that. Just so you know, if you wondered why all the minor edits :) 23:05, 23 June 2009 (UTC) MLNWikipedian of the Month Hey I was wondering, why not every month we nominated a users as the MLNWikipedian of the Month. The winner could have a template on their page to show this. What do you think?? template Me and Ajraddatz‎ what to make a second template for items and modules, can you approve it.-- 19:01, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Help When i was in the IRC someone by the name of "FB100Z"'s was in there. Eventually after i was done asking some questions to the supposable you about important matters that where not for the others eyes the person changed the name to mackmoron11, and then said that this was mackmoron11 playing a joke. Was this really you in the IRC i really need to know or does mackmoron now know some important information that he isn't suppose to know. Or was it some complete stranger that was sockpuppeting. 01:45, 25 June 2009 (UTC) you are right and ajraddatz change his name to kjhf too.-- 01:46, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :Don't worry, there is no info. You can change your name to whatever you want to. Both of us were just having fun :) 01:47, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::What do you mean by no info, because i was speaking to the so called FB100Z's about private matters. 01:49, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :::Fine. I went on under the name of Kjhf for two reasons 1. to see if I actually could. 2. The second time, it was for less that a minute and I told you that I was Ajraddatz. 01:55, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::::he is talking about mack.-- 02:00, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, that's quite a big security issue with IRC. You can change your name and impersonate anyone, as long as they are not currently online. If Ajraddatz told you it was him, then he was just being an idiot, and as long as he changed back again, all's well and good. Same goes for Mack, but I've got a feeling that wasn't the case? 07:43, 25 June 2009 (UTC) no.i didnt tell until later.but about what troyl said about me knowing things i didnt need to know, as far as i remember was talking about boidoh or something, and tha i had already known anyway Help with Page Hey could you help me with my page. I am new to wiki and all this code. So maybe could you post some code on my talk page and I could use it for my page. I know how to modify. But I do not know how to make from scratch. And I don't want to copy anyone that would get mad at me. --LeinardoSmith (talk) 09:09, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Page Talk Yes..? Why'd you direct me to your userpage? 0_o -- 13:43, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :Because in a momentary lapse of judgement, he decided to quit. 14:33, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::... Wait, what? Just how much have I missed in my few weeks of not being on? 0_o -- 22:41, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :::It's alright, FB100Z was just having a bad day and very nearly quit on us until we brought him round again ^^ 22:43, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh, whew, that's good that he didn't decide to quit. =) -- 22:53, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :::::If he quit in that time this wiki only have 1 active admin. -- 22:56, 27 June 2009 (UTC) : *Gulps* 22:58, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::he was just tired. something about being up for 3 days :::And I'd have to make a full comeback, which I don't exactly have that much time for ATM. =P(... Well, I probably do, but with Star Force 3 out in 3 days...) ... I must be losing my touch, I got edit conflict by I think both of you, all in one post. =P -- 23:00, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I guess that means yes? And edit conflicts FTL. :whats ftl? ::For The Loss. -- 23:06, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :::Aye, For the loss. And Omega, I guess FB100Z gets the promotion then? He got a score of 5 on the RfA page with no opposes, and some people think he's a B'crat anyway xD ::::That he does. I'm going to do it now. -- 19:56, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Troyl's junk yard :Hello, have you heard the great news? :Recently to meet the demand of customers Troyl's Junk Yard made some drastic changed to the store, :* Tons more items have been added :* Prices are now equal or less of the Alpha Store, which is being known for it's amazing deals :* New rules have been added to help prevent scammers :* Last but not least the shop is now working on adding wikia tables to it ::As the owner and founder of Troyl's Junk Yard I sincerely hope you stop in and see the amazing changes. From, :: 16:28, 25 June 2009 (UTC) works Can you put what it say the followed page User:German77/works. -- 02:31, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Secret Networkers I request that all of the Secret Networkers on this wiki be called by their names, as opposed to Secret Networker. My reasoning is as follows: :1. It impairs the article. It makes articles harder to read. It also requires additional work to find them. :2. It is pointless. There is not point to it anyways, since all you need to do is click on the link. :3. On the LEGO forums, there is no attempt to hide the secret networkers! So, why do we even try to do it here? (You use that one with Forum:Ambushed!) : 04:18, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::Maybe by including the template up the top, we can show the secret in the article, and those that don't want to read don't have to. Like the P.O.S. for example, that needs clearing up - are we going to show You-know-who's name or not? 12:16, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :sound good to me I already have the template in each secret thing. 15:09, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :I have always appreciated the fact that this wiki does its best to hide the names of networkers that can be discovered. Yes, a simple click will get you the name but for those with a desire to learn things on our own and the self control to not click or swipe it works out fine. For me running across a reference to a secret networker make me want to play MLN that much more so I can discover who they are. As for the names being on the LEGO forums. Why can't we be better than the LEGO forums? Plus I would equate the LEGO forums with our user talk pages where revealing the name is up to the individual user. The articles are more like the MLN site itself where the networkers are kept secret. 15:35, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::I always find though, at least in the articles that are about the secret networkers, you are trying to find out about them, but it takes much more work than should be required. This is a wiki, it is supposed to have easy to access info on all subjects related to My LEGO Network. However, I completely agree with Nitecrew about being better than the forums, my complaint on the Forum:Ambused! is to follow.... 19:22, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Network Page Umm... FB100Z, I just wanted to ask you why you shortened the Network Page and then put the tag on it. It was quite long and I don't understand it. Thanks for replying. 12:06, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :I have simplified the material in the page because, to put it quite simply, there was too much information. Before I shortened the page and added the tag, the article listed the intricate details of every last feature in the Network Page, where it appeared, how the navigation worked, ... It is analogous to describing all the details of the Mona Lisa with words alone. The Network Page is very complex and contains many useful features, not all of which need to be described fully within the article. We need not mention anything about the Network Page except its uses and a rough outline of what the features are. I apologize for removing much of your hard work in one fell swoop, but overstuffing information might not be the best choice for an encyclopedia. 00:41, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Okay, I understand. I'll try to hold myself back the next time so I don't post too much. :) No problem. 10:59, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :How else do you propose to expand it then, FB100Z, if the features are already listed with rough detail? Do you not then increase the quality of the text, by which Samdo did? 11:57, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Images Hi FB100Z: First, congrats on getting B'crat privs (Check out Omega's Talk Page). You deserved them. Oh! That reminds me.... :Second, I am going to be working on standardizing the images and names. I will start at rank 0, and move up. Image names will change from MagBadge1.png and HoGbadge.PNG and PIV237342846238773.png and Red brick.Png and Pet Golem Module.PNG and Gau(Oh, you get the picture. HAHA) to legoclubbadgerank1.png and houseofgauntletsbadge.png and redbrick.png. However, I need some input. In the pictures, should I have the (x1) at the bottom, or photoshop that out? Thanks 04:10, 28 June 2009 (UTC) i dont quite see the point.i can see the ones that are like PH6Bu7MM91.png, but red brick.png is fine. the new long names will only make it harder for people to write the code to put in pics :You have a good point. In that case, make the names short like the initials of the item. However, I think that there should be a set design for the picture names. That makes it even easier for the people who are coding. 04:35, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::not nessasaryily. if some1 doesnt know the exact name of the image, unless they use a number sequence, you can press the insert picture button.notsure if that works in the new editor, but it does in the one i use.then just type in part of the name, and insert :You've been fooled again Ajraddatz - Omega still hasn't changed FB100Z's status :D ::Teehee. About the pictures, I still think that there should be a set design for the file names. Weather that is initials, full words or whatever there are 3 things that need to happen. 1. The file names need to have NO CAPITALS. 2. The file extension NEEDS to be .png no capitals no exceptions. 3. The file names need to have NO SPACES in them. So, this is what I will work on doing. But does anyone have any ideas on what the set design will be? P.S., sorry 'bout the B'crat privs :( 15:37, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Poll (wow I have come on less and less(better things to do)now German is above FB100Z :O) You should put this on the front page(unless you have already) Do you use Wikia's new rich text editor? Yes it makes it so much easier. No I like old school. I like typing all the stuff :P (maybe that why I stink at making a page look better) ---- I cant work with the new text editor because put all text in another code like " aos.sdsd; " when is only a " - ".-- 16:35, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :I've added the poll to the front page and updated everything for you, FB100Z. :) 21:51, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Please delete Can you please delete User:Joeman200/Shop now I have Terrific Trades so con you delete my old shop-- 15:42, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :What you do if you want a page deleted is make it a candidate for speedy deletion. 15:43, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::Done. Congrats You're kinda now the most active bureaucrat here. Kinda because I'm probably inactive. =P -- 20:03, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :As your nominator, I congratulate you :) 20:08, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :congratulations.-- 20:09, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :: Yes congrats-- 16:08, 29 June 2009 (UTC) 1337 Formatting I know this sounds crazy. Apparently there isn't a way to make the following code: or: RIGHT? Help What is the bar at the top that says blog and stuff? Is that wiki or you guys? I want it gone!!! >:( 15:07, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Wiki. It's a new feature. And I don't see what's so bad about it, you can access your stuff easier. It's a little repetitive, but as with the ads, they probably won't change it, or will change it to have a compromise, yet still keep it. -- 15:40, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Oh :(... 22:40, 1 July 2009 (UTC) More Help How do you make it say what you did when editing. Like on my watchlist it says in () stuff like reverted vandalism or whatever they want want it to say. 22:40, 1 July 2009 (UTC)